Kinshi Senju
'Kinshi '(千手禁止 Senju Kinshi) is a kunoichi located within the village hidden within leaf village. She is the daughter of the current Hokage of Konohagakure and best friend of Zeshin Namikaze. Deemed as the representative, Kinshi is the face and value of both the Senju clan and the daughter of the Hokage, within battle and outside it—In hopes that she will fulfill the goals he has before. By the choice of her father's words, Kinshi is the ‘heart’ of the Senju and Konohagakure. Background Information (Here you may put down a basic story of how your character came to be.) Personality & Behavior From first glance, Kinshi appears as a stoic and expressionless female—Holding no regard for another’s emotions or feelings; brutally honest nature. Quite the mature and composed individual holding a practical approach to life—Leading her to be a stern girl, who often, if not always, spoke bluntly about most topics, even not so much ever sugar-coating facts or the matter at hand. Despite this cold and stern nature, she was always reasonable, remaining naturally calm and level-headed in most situations. Responsible, she seems rather strict and straight-forward—Not allowing herself to get blinded or hindered by emotion or petty attachment, despite any relationship she had or has, she hold herself addressing each person with the suitable and proper honorifics. It’s stated by Zashin that due to platter her father has placed under her, being the representative of the Hokage and Senju clan, behind this posture and composure, she is stressed to the point she becomes so consumed by these responsibilities which behind close doors, she becomes so ruthless and monstrous to herself—Often picking at her appearance, mentality and incompletions compared to her father’s stature. Indepth, beyond the glance and out of the political; inblind sight of her father and within the ‘closet’ doors—Spoken by few who know the truth, Kinshi is truly a soft-hearted girl with a determined spirit who is overcome by severe depression. Lacking social skills on a casual and friendly level, Kinshi is subject to being reserved, timid and undoubtedly shy, which is caused by her militant self, even casually, Kinshi has found herself so withdrawn and burdened by the weight she carries that it’s almost impossible to smile and show any emotion due to fearing a backlash—Struggling to be herself, behind this nature, she is truly just an emotional wreckage that is slowly breaking down. By fact, she loves her village, people and fellow ninja more than her own self, even those who are not even related to their factor—Despite her militant and political standpoint, she would rather try to talk things out and not cause unneeded pain or death, even though, she was taught to crush their enemies where they stand to avoid backlash. As a downside to this, she is ripped between the views of her father and her own, along with her clan and villager views—Causing her to often stress to the point, always stress to the point she feels like she is choking. She is far from narrow minded, and often accepts everyone for their flaws or faults, attempting to aid them or make them a better person—Just because they have killed a person, doesn’t mean they are completely damned, as she believes some people just need the right person to change, however, within that, she will have to do what she must. Within her world, she cannot do this and she cannot do that—Each rule and every step just breaking her bit by bit.. Hiding this side from everyone, Kinshi is a time bomb emotionally and mentality. Due to her depression, she can be rather suicidal or rather, careless to the point she can’t find herself eating—Often blocking all friendship and relations, due to be the hollow shell her father wishes of her. It was said or assume, when her mother died, she sought after the complete approval of her father in fear of losing him to or him leaving her—She also had this fear for Zashin, as he was her only friend and helped when she stressed, he often disagreeing with how she is treated as a figure and not a human being. Another way for this fear to show, is by being overly protective of both her father and friends, normally instantly getting hostile. Clashing with views of her father and some others, she hates the idea of having to kill others, the idea of children having to fight in wars and so many other things, despite herself having to go through them all—Ironically, she dislikes fighting, but can be seen tossing her clanmate around to make her father proud or when people get in the way of her duty and job. Due to the standards she is so scarred by, she does get a bit hostile and/or dishonest(Despite being a horridly honest person.) about her feelings, health or well being, normally stating just because it would hurt them doesn't mean it'll faze her, sometimes even being so ruthless that fights break out, which is exampled by a few friends—Thus, it's always let to be believed that she is so caught up in her Father's shadow, she can't show these things, even though, these make her 'human' and a more respectable person. On bad days or when someone states their luck, Kinshi has made the habit of showing her strength and power, using them as an example for others who dare speak so disrespectfully upon her. When Kinshi was younger, she had alot of things she did enjoy and possibly still does—Rain, music, conversation, games and so many other things. Before hitting Chuunin, Kinshi was often see picking flowers, exploring and making friendships, singing and dancing—She loved to play tag and play within the rain, often times getting into alot of trouble. Her favorite things in the world was books, poems and being with her friends, she enjoyed the little things in life and always tried to make everyone’s day. Appearance Adoring abnormally long hair much like her mother, Kinshi’s hair is kept normally wrapped-tied up somehow, normally with long bangs over one eye—Tying her hair up into a ponytail, it’s normally knotted to shorten the length, as her father and mother always adored her long hair. Another abnormality at birth, her hair has a colorful shine to it, forcing huge amounts of confusion on what color her hair is, as this colorful shine is expressed by mood and when heavy amount of chakra are released, the color of her hair changes based on elemental. In actuality, her hair is silver highlighted with a snowy white base color-mixture. Framed by an hour glass, still stand at five feet with a few inches to add—Kinshi is a blessed body in both glow and appearance. Aqua-lit, she has the eyes of her mother as well as other features such as. A lightly kissed ivory flame with soft pink-rosy lips and a slight babyface. Her causal wear for a ninja is a form of simple black-short cut top and loose-ninja pants. Though, due to her stand in society she can be caught in many fancy attires. Abilities (This is used to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, on to elaborate upon it.) Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:RP Template